


Bright Autumn Moon

by HiddenByFaeries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And a hint of plot, And scent marking, BBW!Derek, Barebacking, Belated birthday gift for Crystal, Biting, Growling, Knotting, Lots of biting, M/M, RRH!Stiles, brief mention of MPreg, kinky dirty sex in a creepy as fuck forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles knew it was a bad idea, knew that Jackson was being an asshole douche when he dared him, but that still didn’t stop him from going into Wulfrik Forest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Autumn Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LycanLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanLover/gifts).



Stiles knew it was a bad idea, knew that Jackson was being an asshole douche when he dared him, but that still didn’t stop him from going into Wulfrik Forest. He tried to walk as quietly as possible, the ingrained fear of what could be living in the forest causing his movements to, for once, not be as clumsy as usual. He followed a barely there path, his flashlight cutting through the fog and darkness. He tried to keep his breathing calm, but no dice.

It was just creepy how silent the forest was. No animals, no wind, nothing. Just the sound of Stiles trampling around Wulfrik Forest and his breathing. A loud snapping sound from behind him caused Stiles to turn around, flailing and face planting to the forest floor. He rolled over onto his back, spitting out the leaves and dirt that got into his mouth. A dark looming figure stood above him, bright red glow where the eyes should be.

“Holy _shit_!” Stiles cried out, heart pounding in his chest in fright.

“What are you doing here,” a deep, gravelly male voice growled at him.

Stiles gaped, mouth moving every now and then, throat dry. He thought no one lived in Wulfrik Forest. But this scary as fuck, looming guy was proving him wrong. His throat clicked, and he flicked his tongue to wet his lips.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here.” the guy demanded again, his hulking form crouched and Stiles was now able to kind of see the guy’s features.

Jesus fucking Christ, the guy looked like he could have been photoshopped, he was that ridiculously hot. Though, the glare made him look like he was one step away from murdering Stiles.

“Uh, I was dared?” Stiles finally found his voice.

The glare became even darker, and the dude’s eyes fucking flashed _red_! Stiles manfully contained a whimper, eyes wide. _Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!_

In a move that Stiles couldn’t follow, he found himself hauled to his feet and pushed up against a tree; his flashlight left forgotten on the path. The guy bared sharp teeth at him, eyes now a glowing red. A light from a waning moon fell across them. Stiles was reminded that he was in a dark, fucking scaring as hell forest; and no one knew he was here, except for maybe Jackson since the asshole had dared him.

Stiles could feel a babble coming on, something he only did when nervous or afraid. But he had a feeling that his babbling would piss the guy off. Well, even more so than he already was. The guy had his nose on his neck, taking deep breaths.

“Uh… Dude! Dude! No Bad Touch! What the hell, man?!” Stiles flailed, trying to get away.

The guy just kept him pinned against the tree. “My name is not Dude. It’s Derek.” He growled into Stiles neck, before licking at his pulse.

“Uh, ok Derek. I’m Stiles, and I would really like to stop feeling violated against the tree.” Stiles squeaked out, flustered and partially turned on.

A growl was his only answer, before Derek fucking _ripped_ Stiles red hoodie _and_ his three shirts, off his body. Stiles yelped (manfully dammit!) in surprise, back arching away from the sharp bark suddenly digging against his naked skin. Teeth nipped at his shoulder, before Stiles found himself turned to face the tree.

Using his hands to stop falling face first into the tree, Stiles looked over his shoulder. Derek stood there, chest bared and taking deep panting breaths; his eyes an even brighter red than before. He gulped, this was totally not what he had expected when he took that damn dare from Jackson. But his cock twitched from inside his jeans, and he couldn’t stop his left hand from traveling down his naked chest and grinding his palm against it.

Derek’s nostrils flared, lips pulled back into a snarl. In a blur, he had the both of them naked. Stiles shivered from the cold and the lust he could see in Derek’s eyes. He stepped closer to Stiles, chest pressed against his back. Stiles shuddered at the feel of Derek’s cock bumping against his thighs and ass, pre-cum leaving wet trails.

The rasp of Derek’s scruff against his nape, tongue flicking out and tasting Stiles skin. Calloused hands gripped Stiles hips, claws lightly pricking his skin. Stiles gulped, fingers clutching at the bark.

“I can smell it, you know, your arousal. The fact that you’re untouched.” Derek murmured into his ear, a sharp canine nipping at Stiles earlobe.

For some reason, that made Stiles more turned on then he’d ever been in his life. His cock gave a twitch, begging to be touched. A moan escaped from his lips and he gave a tentative grind back into Derek’s cock. A deep growl rumbled against the back of his neck, sharp teeth biting into his shoulder.

One of the hands gripping his hips left and trailed up his chest to his parted lips, three fingers slipping in.

“Suck.”

Stiles sucked on them like his life depended on it. His tongue laved as much saliva on the fingers as possible, some of it escaping his mouth and dripping down his chin. Derek pulled them out, leaving Stiles gasping for breath. He moved Stiles hips back, making his ass stick out and kicked his legs open into a splay. Fingers teased around Stiles hole, before one finger pushed in.

Stiles groaned, head falling forward. It felt odd, but good. The finger thrust in and out, prodding and poking at random. A second one joined not to long later, scissoring and pressing for something. A twinge of pain made Stiles whine in the back of his throat, Derek pressing a soothing kiss to his neck. Then two became three, pressing against something that made Stiles moan loudly and start pushing back against Derek’s thrusting fingers.

Derek pulled his fingers out, before something bigger than them started pushing into Stiles. The teen panted and gasped for breath, the pain from the penetration causing his cock to soften slightly.

“Push out.” Derek ordered into his ear, his voice strained.

Stiles obeyed, pushing out and moaning breathlessly when Derek’s large cock brushed against that same spot. They stayed motionless for several minutes, Stiles adjusting and Derek attempting to keep his control.

“Move, please.” Stiles begged, moving his hips a little.

With a deep growl, Derek set a brutal pace. Thrusting in as far as he could, before pulling out to the very tip and then repeating. His hips beat against Stiles upturned ass and thighs, claws digging into hips and mouth pressing kisses and bites on any skin he could reach. Stiles moaned and whine in pleasure, pushing back against Derek’s brutal thrusts and demanding more.

His cock felt like it was going to burst, dripping pre-cum and splashing the forest floor with it. He felt the tingle of his orgasm come upon him, balls clenching up.

“De-Derek! Gonna…. Gonna cum!” he gasped out, cumming against the tree bark and splashing his chest with it.

Derek’s growl became a loud roar, hips going into faster before with one last thrust his knot enlarged and slipped into Stiles clenching hole. Streams of cum emptied into Stiles body, the knot lying against his prostrate.

They stayed locked there, gasping for breath. Derek’s hands roaming all over Stiles body, hands gentle against the small bump on his lower stomach. Possessive pride in laying a deeper claim to his mate, who was carrying his cub.

“Derek, stop being all Alpha Sourwolf on me and the kid.” Stiles whined, still not moving.

Derek snorted against his neck, nipping at his mating bite. “Did you really let Jackson dare you into the forest?”

“Well, yeah. He and Scott have been trying to figure out where I’ve been going, and they know that I don’t turn down dares.” Stiles told him, rolling his eyes.

Several more minutes went by, Stiles feeling no need to talk for once. Content, he leaned against Derek and entwined their fingers together over his small baby bump.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [monsters steal me away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947258) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars)




End file.
